Breaking Barriers
by inconsistent trepidation
Summary: Eriol placed the barriers between them - the hatred and pain. But little does he know that they're gonna break down entirely - even though one of those barriers may be a fiancée, and a jealous one, too. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Barriers**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with CCS D: 'cept for this fanfic.

**Summary:** Eriol was the in between. The one who could stop the pain or the one could cause more. Forced into a promise with Li's father, he does the latter. Little does he know that even with the barriers he's put up. They're going to break down.

* * *

"Eriol," the voice in the house yelled, "You don't get it! I love her."

Eriol looked at his friend worried, "You can't do anything Syaoran! The Elders have ordered this, you can't do anything about it," He placed a hand on his friends back, "The only thing you can do is hope she'll wait."

The table splintered in half, his voice eerily calm as he spoke, "You don't _get_ it, do you Eriol? If I leave..." His voice broke off, "Sakura's beautiful. You've seen the way guys look at her" he glared at Eriol, "I haven't even confessed to her! What am I meant to say, huh? _'Oh Sakura, wait for me for 3 years! I love you.' _Yeah, she'd probably run away in fright."

"What?" He barked at Eriol, "Stop staring at me so weirdly."

Eriol shook his head, "You better pack Syaoran. They're expecting you back in China tomorrow morning."

_"To hell with it Eriol! _I can't stand this. They're ruling my life _too_ damn much." Syaoran was furious, his hands shaking as they balled into fists.

"Syaoran. You have to go, otherwise..." Eriol wasn't sure how to say it to his friend and cousin. Bandaid method, here he goes. "They'll hurt Sakura."

Syaoran swore, "I hate these elders. If they weren't my superiors I'd have gotten rid of them." He stood up, resigned, "Fine, I'll go pack my then."

Eriol watched his retreating back with shame. He knew he could have stopped the elders. He could have made everything fine, and helped Syaoran and Sakura. But...he clenched his fists tightly, muttering to himself, "_Keep it cool Eriol, you're doing this for the greater good."_

Eriol got up from the couch and stood in front of the picture of Syaoran's father. _'Am I doing the right thing, Li-san? I know you said to make sure he inherited the business for his happiness. But what if his happiness is in Sakura?'_

He punched the wall. Stuff it, what's done is done, he decided. And with that, he walked out of the room, flicking the switch off.

* * *

Sakura pounded on the door to the Li's house late in the afternoon, "Li-kun? Li-kun?" He insistent knocking finally prevailed as the door opened to reveal Wei.

"Mistress Sakura? What are you doing here?" He was suitably confused. Li had left that morning, right?

"Wei-san! Is Li-kun there? I need to ask him something." She huffed, "he left a note for me yesterday, and it was really confusing." She missed the sympathetic look that crossed his face.

"I'm sorry Kinomoto-san, but Li-san isn't home right now. But I'll be sure to tell him of your visit." Wei said, "Did you want to come in though?"

Sakura nodded, "Can I? Just for a few minutes, I have to drop something off for him." The door opened for her, "Thanks Wei-san!"

Stepping in, the first thing Sakura noticed was the broken coffee table that lay in the lounge room, "Wei-san? What happened –" She looked around confusedly, "Wei-san?" She shrugged, guessing that he had to do something important. She set to work, walking over to Syaoran's room. Knocking first out of politeness, she opened the door slowly, only to be stunned to silence.

Sakura went pale. No, he wouldn't. The message, it couldn't be coming true! She started gasping for air, he couldn't have left her. He...couldn't...have. The walls in the empty room started to close in on her, spinning.

"L-Li-kun" she gasped out, crying, "How could you leave me?" The pain in her voice was evident, shock written all over her face.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san!" Sakura was shaken gently, "Sakura-san, are you okay?" She recognised the girl as one of Syaoran's maids. But the maid didn't recognise her. Yui, the maid, stared sadly into Sakura's emerald eyes. No longer were they full of courage and happiness. They were dull, like a piece of cardboard that had been...spewed.

Gently, Yui helped Sakura to her feet, staring at her worriedly as Sakura remained lifeless, "Yui-san, why did Li-kun leave?" Yui stared at her at a loss for words, everyone had thought she knew. "Sakura-san...he left this morning for China."

Her eyes glazed over, the only sign of life in the emerald depths was the sadness. "Why didn't he tell me?" she muttered, mainly to herself, "When will he be back, Yui?"

Yui went silent, how could she...say it to Sakura? She looked so dead already. If Yui told her, it'd be as good as shooting her. Yui opened her mouth to lie,

"He's not coming back, ever. Sakura."

Sakura wept on the tiles, "Why, Eriol? Was I that bad a friend that he didn't want to see me before he left?"

Eriol's heart broke. Syaoran and Sakura were two of the most important people to him besides Tomoyo. Could he really keep lying to them? He remembered his Uncles words. He had to. It was Li's father who had ordered him to do this. So he kept silent. He hardened his heart as much as he could, walking away quickly, before she had time to say something. Anything that would make him regret his decision anymore that it was already. But it was too late. He heard it. The last few words he would hear from her, haunted him for the next 5 years.

"So I see you hate me too, huh, Eriol."

* * *

Then he ran.

He had to get away from the problems he had caused. The upset Syaoran, the depressed emerald eyed girl he'd just shamelessly smashed with his words. And lastly, the problems with himself. How was he so twisted, to do that? His two most important friends, at that. He knew, in that moment, that he hated himself.

Throwing all of his stuff into a suitcase, he raced out the door. _'Stupid self-consciousness I have'_ boarding the airplane, he sat, thinking. What he did had been wrong, but he couldn't turn back time. So he would wait. Wait until the moment was right, then he would start his plan.

All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As usual, I didn't uh, check this ^^" so tell me if you spot any mistakes. Now, REVIEW, **Review, **_**Review, **__**Review **__Danggit!_ If I don't get reviews, I can't update, 'cause I don't know if this story was good or not! Tell me whatever you think!

-Sapphy :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: See last week :D

_Enjoy._ And my deepest thanks to those of you who reviewed :) _Malirra4290_, _Moyo-chanx3,_ Flamian, _edabell.__ 3_

_

* * *

  
_

_China_

"Hey man, let's go for dinner." Eriol prompted Syaoran towards the door of the office. He received an odd look.

"Are you asking me out?"

Eriol blanched. "Yuck Syaoran, that's just totally weird." He watched as Syaoran shrugged. "You've got snap out of it," he told Syaoran, who was fingering his messy hair, "the past is past. Move on."

Syaoran glared at him. "Whatever, Eriol. Let's just go, I'm not in the mood for another of your pep talks."

He caught the jacket thrown by Eriol. "Where're we going for dinner?"

Eriol grinned at him, "This new restaurant called Nadeshiko Blossom and apparently it's really famous now. I used to go, back when it was just small-time."

Syaoran contemplated the name despondently. What about his Cherry Blossom? Wait, _his_ Cherry Blossom? Impossible. She'd probably already moved on.

Dark blue eyes watched him carefully. Syaoran had turned cold and distant in the last 5 years. He only talked to Eriol. And even then he wasn't the friendliest person on earth. Eriol had known him since they were kids as well, so if Syaoran wasn't that nice to Eriol...he dreaded to think what he was like to strangers.

"Stop staring at me so oddly Eriol, you're giving me the creeps. You sure you're still straight?" Syaoran asked drily.

Eriol scoffed at his friend. "You just wish I wasn't. Wear your coat and grab your keys. We're leaving." He made for the door.

* * *

Eriol and Syaoran sat in a vibrantly lit room. The walls were painted warm red, gold swirls encircling each corner like flames. Portraits of the different seasons encompassed each wall, each of the 4 walls holding a different vivid picture.

Eriol looked around interestedly; he'd been to the restaurant back when it'd been in Japan, 2 years ago. The one in Japan had plain white walls, simple furniture and mouth-watering food.

He flicked through the menu, "Agh," he muttered annoyed, just where were the dumplings that he loved? "Hey Syaoran, you haven't by any chance seen any dumplings on this menu, have you?"

Syaoran didn't look up. "Third page, second column."

Eriol grinned, leave it to Syaoran's memory. "Thanks, so what are you going to order?"

Syaoran breathed out softly. "I'll wait until one of the servers come and ask for their suggestion or something."

He lifted up his hand, gesturing for the waitress with blonde hair to come over. She took one glance at Syaoran's face before waltzing over, "How may I help you, sirs?" She bowed low, "I'll serve you in _any_ way possible." She winked, in what she thought was a seductive way. "Just say anything that'll make you more comfortable and I'll do it."

Only Eriol, who had known Syaoran for so many years, could decipher his blank look. The only sign of his discomfort and disgust was the slight twitch in his left eye.

The waitress gave a high pitch giggle, slapping her forehead lightly. "Oh, how silly of me, my name's Kumiko, and I shall be your server for tonight. What would you like to order?"

Syaoran blanched at the idea of asking her for help. In the back of his mind's eye, he pictured her leaning over him to point out stuff on the menu, whispering disturbingly gross things in his ears. He shivered. No, no way was he going to ask.

Eriol on the other hand, had a different idea. "Kumiko-san, Li-san here is having a little difficulty on ordering. Do you think you could help him, please?"

She gave another high pitch giggle, reminding him of a dying hyena. Syaoran glared at Eriol, his cold amber eyes boring into Eriol's deep blue. He was sending a telepathic message. _You're freaking dead, Hiiragizawa. Dead, you hear me?_

Eriol shivered, but beyond stuttering, he wasn't able to a complete sentence. His cobalt eyes were wide with fear. Syaoran Li could be a _very_ scary man.

Kumiko leant in closely to Syaoran, as if trying to gobble him up. Her eyes were predatory...almost feline. "So, Syaoran-_kun_," the words dripped off her lips like honey, "What suits _your taste?_"

His eyes darkened, but not the way she wanted. He almost face palmed her, swatting her away. Scanning the list, he picked the first thing that struck him. "I'll just get the Cherry Blossom Special."

Her light blue eyes went wide, "Sorry Li-san."

He was shocked, what could have made her become so formal? Not that he didn't like it or anything...

"I'm sorry Li-san," she continued, "But you cannot order that at the moment. This dish is special as it can only be cooked by the boss, who only comes in on certain days."

She tried her best not to flinch as he turned his piercing amber eyes on her. Really, she did. She couldn't help it, Eriol couldn't help it. Heck, even Eriol's reflection couldn't help it.

"I-I'll go see what I can do," Kumiko stuttered, stumbling out the room, thankfully to be out of sight from the amber eyed gaze.

And so, Syaoran Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa waited.  


* * *

It was a few minutes later that the beads, hanging over the doorway chimed lightly, admitting a brunette haired lady in. She appeared late teens, probably 18. Her hair glided around her as she stepped in, her skin tan and healthy.  
Her eyes a weird cerulean blue – they weren't clear, but fuzzy, as though a sheet of paper were behind them.

"Hello, my name is..." her voice trailed off as she actually _saw_, saw them. She gasped. "U-Uhm, my name is...Ying Fa. I own Nadeshiko." She stared at them, blinking her eyes, "I was called by Kumiko-san regarding a dish?" She noticed that the one with brown hair only glanced up when she came in and not again after.

"Yes, yes. I ordered the Cherry Blossom Special."

The brunette bowed low. "Hai. I shall go prepare that dish now."

She glanced at Eriol through her bangs. "Kumiko-san did not mention, but have you ordered yet?"

Eriol shook off the feeling of familiarity that he got from her. "Uh yes, I would like to order the pork dumplings with prawns." He smiled at her, watching and waiting for her response. He got none that he recognised.

Again, she bowed, low enough that they wouldn't see her face. "Hai, I shall go see to it right now, Li-san, Hiiragizawa-san." She left the room quickly.

Eriol waited until she left. "Hey Syaoran...you don't get any weird vibes around her, right?"

Syaoran looked up, nonplussed by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you get the feelings of familiarity around her? Like we've known her for ages and ages, but she looks different?"

Syaoran shrugged indifferently. "I think you're just hungry, Eriol. The only thing I find weird about her is her eyes. Don't they look fake to you?"

Navy blue hair bobbed up and down. "Yeah. Almost like she has coloured contacts on, causing that weird blue she has."

He thought quietly to himself. "Cerulean blue isn't a possible eye colour on us, I don't think."

Syaoran watched Eriol out of the corner of his eye. He _had_ actually gotten the feeling of familiarity around her. But he didn't want Eriol to know.

The beads near them chimed again, this time with another server bringing them their meal.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hai hai guys :) I hope that this was fine! Please review! I want to know what you guys liked, and what you didn't :3. _Please do, Review!_

Thankieees,  
-Sapphy


	3. Chapter 3

_Breaking Barriers_

**Disclaimer:** See previous message.

**Author's Note: **WEWT. I'm really happy that you guys reviewed, and it helped me update quicker. Yes, reviews totally help me. ;) So, my sincerest thanks to **Edabell**_, James Birdsong, __**lovelessblackwings,**__Malirra4290 __and _**Moyo-chanx3**_.  
_

All of ya'll thats reading this chapter this week, should thank them too :D As I wouldn't have updated until next month, if it weren't for them. THANKS for the reviews. Now, on with the story! x3

* * *

Syaoran threw his coat down onto his couch as he tugged at the offending tie that lay around his throat. He was slightly mad at the moment, his thoughts filled with those disgusting relatives of his. 'The Elders' who in his eyes and many others' eyes were old tyrannical maniacs. Thoughts ran through his head as he contemplated his plan.

It would work. It had to. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. He'd show those elders that no-one ran his life. No-one but him. He chucked on some casual clothes consisting of a hoodie and denims, running his fingers through his hair and roughly combing it.

Grabbing his keys, he strolled quickly to his car and got in. His plan would start, right then.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, you coming yet?" a young voice chimed softly.

"Coming, coming Tomoyo! I just need to put on my jacket."

"Well quickly, Chiharu and Rika are coming with Naoko to pick us up at any time now."

Clothes were shuffled around. "I'm done." The doors were thrown open as the brunette stepped out, dressed cutely wearing a denim skirt that reached mid thigh, and a creamy off the shoulder shirt with a pink tank top underneath. Her hair was slightly long, falling down to her mid back, and left alone to sway as she walked.

"Nice Sakura." She was looked approvingly at by amethyst eyes. "I definitely like it."

Sakura grinned back. "Of course, you picked it." She paused to pick up something. "Give me another minute. I need to put in my contacts- Hey!"

The box containing her contacts was ripped out of her hands as she'd turned. "Tomoyo! Give them back!" She whined childishly.

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. "Nah ah, you've been wearing this ugly blue for so long. I want to see the _real_ you, _Ying Fa_."

Sakura pouted adorably. "B-but, you know if someone from work see's me like this it'll be weird, right?"

Tomoyo stared at her slowly. "Should...I care?" she shrugged. "I don't, really. It's only work mates, after all."

Sakura rolled her eyes, how typical of Tomoyo.

"Fine fine fine, I'll wear my green eyes then."

She received a glare. "W-wha - ?"

"Don't you _dare_ say you'll 'wear' your green eyes. _Emerald _eyes are yours. Not your hazy blue."

Sakura held up her hands in mock surrender. "If you say so Tomoyo."

No doubt, the violet haired girl would've ranted more if not for the loud beeping of the awaiting car outside.

"Oi, Tomoyo! Sakura! Hurry up! The club ain't going to stay open forever."

Tomoyo and Sakura grinned at each other, how like Rika to say that.

"We're coming already!" Hollered back Sakura, grabbing her clutch. "So stop beeping already!"

Rika grinned as they stepped into the car. "Took you guys long enough."

Tomoyo snorted. "We took like, 3 seconds. Chill girl."

Chiharu cranked up the music beaming as one of her favourite songs came on.

_Hey! Jay Sean__  
__Yeah! Sean Paul__  
__Lil Jon!__  
__This one right here is for all the ladies__  
__Ladies who want to take it back__  
__(I don't know what Sean Paul said)__  
__Holler at them Jay__  
_

Rika also reached for the volume knob at the same time as Sakura, both turning it the same way. Louder.

_I've been thinking about you__  
__And how we used to be then__  
__Back when we didn't have to live we could start again_

_There's nothing left to say__  
__Don't waste another day__  
__Just you and me tonight__  
__Everything will be okay__  
__If it's alright with you then it's alright with me__  
__Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_

They started belting it out together, laughing as Sakura yelled out the wrong verse.

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had__  
__Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back! )__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back! )__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back! )__  
__Let's bring it back (Bring it back! )__  
__Let's bring it back_

The car whirled around the corners as they neared the place they were going to go to for clubbing.

_So long since you've been missing__  
__It's good to see you again__  
__How you how you doing__  
__And how about we don't let this happen again_

_There's nothing left to say__  
__Don't waste another day__  
__Just you and me tonight__  
__Everything will be okay__  
__If it's alright with you then it's alright with me__  
__Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_

They whirled down their windows, savouring the last few seconds of the song by screaming out the lyrics even louder, the last few lines coming up.

_There's nothing left to say__  
__Don't waste another day__  
__Just you and me tonight__  
__Everything will be okay__  
__If it's alright with you then it's alright with me__  
__Baby let's take this time let's make new memories_

_Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had__  
__Do you remember do you remember do you remember__  
__All of the times we had__  
__Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back)  
Let's bring it back (Oh)__  
__Let's bring it back._

They were at one of the most famous clubbing places. _Starlight._ One of the reasons it was famous was because of the drinks they served and the music. With hot, flirty and usually drunk bartenders, most guys couldn't ask for more.

"Sakura," called Tomoyo over the music, "I'll meet you over at the bar."

Sakura twisted around to find Tomoyo, but only saw her violet hair floating as she walked around to the bar.

Holding Rika's hand tightly, she made her way over to the bar hanging onto her friends hand the whole way.

"I'm going over to dance with Chiharu, okay Sakura?"

Rika gently peeled Sakura's hands off her own with a slight grin. She knew how nervous Sakura got when they went clubbing.

"Go have fun and dance! We haven't been here before!"

-

-

Sakura nodded briefly, her emerald eyes roamed over the people dancing, making sure she didn't know anyone. She sat next to Tomoyo at the bar, ordering herself fruit juice only.

"So Sakura, when are you going to start dating again?"

Tomoyo saw the slight darkening in her friends eyes, but refused to back down. She wasn't going to let Sakura stay single forever.

"I just haven't found anyone cute enough yet – "

"'scuse me Miss," a voice whispered lowly in her ear. "But do I count as cute enough for you?"

Sakura jolted at the shock, and turned around to turn him down when she got a good look at him. His hair was jet black with piercingly grey eyes, speckled with a rich green. Her mouth dropped.

"Well," she mumbled quietly, "I guess you fit the looks part?"

He grinned cutely at her. "So is that a yes?"

Her emerald eyes widened as she stared into his grey ones. "I...I don't know..." She stumbled her way through, "I don't date people I don't know first..."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently with a smirk, holding her closely to his body. "Alright, let's change that then!"

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled as she watched them, noticing the light blush that now painted her friends face. Nodding at Sakura's questioning look, she motioned at them to go. "Go have fun and dance."

Sakura was pulled off onto the dance floor by the guy..."Eh, eh, wait!" she stumbled as she caught up with him, "I don't even know your name!"

His lips curled up into a smile as he replied. "I'm Arata. Arata Hyuuga. You?"

She poked his cheek. "You have dimples." She stated. "You remind me of a little kid."

He glared at her playfully, "Well, you remind me of a..." he stared at her figure. "Mikio!"

She glared back at him. "I look like three trees? Do you _need_ glasses, Arata-_kun_?"

He twirled her around as they started to dance, moving their bodies. "Maybe I do." He whispered huskily. "But I can see clearly how beautiful you are right now." He looked at her embarrassed face before changing tacts. "Looking like a swaying tree."

_Bam_.

He winced slightly. Okay, maybe commenting on saying that a woman looked like a tree wasn't good.

"Damn woman," he huffed, "not the _foot. _I can only take so much pain from your weight."

She smiled evilly, stepping on his other foot for good measure, "_Pardon?"_

He looked away furtively. "Nothing, nothing mistress..." His eyes narrowed as he realised something. He jabbed her lightly in the chest with an accusing finger, "_You_ haven't told me _your_ name yet."

She gazed into his silver eyes before blushing again. Dang it, what was wrong with her? She was 18, yet acting like a little kid in love all over again.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

She mentally slapped herself. She was meant to be _Ying Fa_. She glared at herself on the inside. Oh, she was such an idiot.

_Bump._ She got bumped, and found herself promptly in Arata's arms.

She looked up at him from behind her long eyelashes, her body hot and damp from sweat. Some of her bangs were plastered to her forehead, her emerald eyes glittering.

He couldn't help it, stop it, even. He leant down, and touched her sweet lips with his. He concentrated on her reaction, cautioning himself to stop the moment he felt her pull herself away. Her lips were so sweet, and even as he felt her stiffen, he couldn't stop.

He just...couldn't.

She melted into the kiss feeling it turn into something more than a gentle exploration.

Too bad they both needed air. They came apart, gasping and staring into each others eyes with shock. Sakura had not been expecting to be kissed. She watched as a blush overtook Arata's face.

Sakura reached up, touching his cheeks softly. When—

– She got bumped again.

She turned around to see who had done it again. Only to find herself staring into _his _familiar amber eyes. Then, of course, her _was_ to be perfect night...

..._crashed.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note:**

Yes I'm crazy, for reviews,  
I need them, need them,  
Do be kind,  
Help me go to..write on time!  
Please do review, it makes my day, helps me write faster, and lets me make friends with ya'll!

xx Saphyy


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: **Must I always spell it out? This sure as hell ain't belong to me. Gosh.

**Quick Note:** Heh, well since it's the holidays, I hauled off my lazy ass and wrote this! It's not too short (hopefully) so I hope this keeps you guys occupied for a while. Honestly, I'm unsure of when I'll update next, but I hope you guys will be here to read it. So yeah, read on!

* * *

Only one word ran through her head, as she stared at the man in front of her, and it was rather colourful, even for her vocabulary…

The dance floor was packed and crowded, bodies moving and jumping to the beat. The smells of sweat and deodorant mingled in with the sweet coy smell of perfume. Sakura flinched as another girl bumped into her, before spinning off into the crowd. But even with the hundreds of people crowded on the dance floor, she could only see him. She saw his mouth open, his lips forming the first syllable of her name, before another woman, with strawberry blonde hair followed his line of start and noticed her. She glared right at Sakura before pulling Syaoran's face to face the opposite way.

Sakura's heart dropped a few feet as she witnessed it, before she found her face tilted slightly to the right.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" His voice was tender, as he looked at her with care – Arata. "Do you wish to sit for a while first?"

Sakura shook her head, her auburn hair shaking softly. She didn't want to sit; she'd feel as though she was giving up into the pain which she had been fighting against. She hissed softly, reprimanding herself.

"I-I'm fine, Arata."

He gave her one last concerned before opening his mouth to say something. He decided against it, before settling with a mocking smile. "Fine then, Sakura-chan."

Sakura met his grey eyes with a mocking smile of her own, "What happened to the formality of 'san', Arata-_kun?_"

He refused to be baited. "Well you see, Sakura-_chan_, I think I'm close enough to you," He pulled her closer to his warmth for emphasis, "to no longer have to address you with that." He directed a smirk her way.

Their dancing started to get closer. Closer than Sakura had expected. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck – the heat that rolled of his body. It was intoxicating, and she felt herself starting to drown in the depths of his grey eyes. They pulled at her, drawing her in, deeper, darker. She was almost absolutely immersed when suddenly she lost the eye contact, and the warmth.

Her body was dragged back away from Arata, and Sakura struggled roughly to free herself, noticing that she'd been pulled away from the dance floor. She heard Arata's sharp cry of, "Sakura!" before she was led to a corridor which headed towards the DJ's box. She fought back, pinching her nails and dragging it along her captor's skin. She heard a short grunt of pain as his steps faltered, before she was suddenly slammed into the closest wall.

Sakura uttered a short cry of pain, which was silenced by his hand. The corridor was dark, and she strained her eyes to see who her attacker was.

"Syaoran," His name flowed through her lips with such a familiarity it pained her.

His amber eyes flashed, as he ran his free hand through his messy dark hair, a trait, Sakura had noticed long ago, that showed he was contemplating something, and angry.

"Syaoran," her voice broke this time, her throat dry. "W-What do you want?"

His eyes flashed towards her, irritated. "Are you seriously asking me that Sakura?"

She gritted her teeth, dredging up all her hurt, and fury towards him. "Yes, Syaoran, I am. I do not see why you should be pinning me against this wall."

"Well Kinomoto," His voice dripped heavily with sarcasm, "It may just have to do with the guy you were just grinding against."

Heat flushed across her face, as she registered his words. "I was _not_ grinding against Arata." She glared at him, "not that it would be any of your business if I did, _Li-san_."

Syaoran clenched his fist as he heard the way she emphasised his last name. Anger, betrayal and open jealousy flashed across his face. "Oh, it is my business Kinomoto-san, especially when I see someone acting like a cheap one nighter—"

He was unable to finish his sentence, the only sound being the slap as it resonated down the corridor.

"_Don't act like you know me, Li."_

His eyes widened with shock at the impact and pure venom in her voice. Never, had he thought that she would have it in her to slap him.

"You egoistic bastard, you're the lowest! What gives you the right to just enter back into my life, after," her voice trailed off as she shook, tremors racking her body as she hissed, choking, "a-after you left me without a good-bye. Y-You didn't even say a word, damn it Li, you said _nothing!_" She blinked her eyes, trying to rid them of the salty liquid that spilt down them. "And when I finally see you again after all these years, you're with another girl!" Sakura's voice rose in pitch.

His amber eyes stared at her in shock. She hadn't been that vocal when they'd last met. He tuned off for a second, lost in his own thoughts.

"…can't believe you expect…you had a great time… put me through…you probably enjoyed it…"

The thin string that held him back from exploding snapped. She did not just say that to him. Not after all that shit he had to put up with already. His eyes darkened, and he grabbed at the hands that were waving about wildly as she spoke, before pinning them above her head.

"I _dare_ you to say that to me again Kinomoto. I _dare you._"

Syaoran's voice was strained, and Sakura knew it. She smirked triumphantly, realising that she knew which buttons to press. "You put me through crap, didn't you, enjoying yourself and watching with a sadistic smirk on your face," she ignored his warning glare, "_Didn't you Li_?"

Fire blazed in his eyes, and immediately Sakura regretted prodding where she had. The grip on her wrists intensified, and she winced as he twisted it slightly. "Ow, Li, that hurts" he brushed past her comment, anger showing plainly on his face, "What, you think you're the only one that's hurting here Kinomoto? Well you're dead wrong. So stop acting as though you're the only one walking through hell."

He would have said more, much more, if not for the agitating, irritating and horrifically awakening hand that clasped his arm.

"Let go of Sakura."

He craned his neck over to the left, "What the hell do you want?" Syaoran spat out angrily.

Stormy grey eyes glared back at him, "I want you to let go of her, _Syaoran Li_. So do so, or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Then it clicked in his head, now he knew where he'd seen the man before.

"You're the man she was dancing with."

"Yes, now let go of her. Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Immediately Syaoran loosened his grip, retracting his hands as though he'd be touching a plague. He glanced away, ashamed as he noticed Sakura rubbing her wrists, pain written clearly on her face. All three of their heads turned though, as they heard the sound of tapping heels rushing their way.

"Syaoran-kun," the u's in the kun were drawn out, and lengthened.

Syaoran knew who it was just from that. "Meiling-san?"

Her warm body knocked into his, as she ran at top speed without slowing down. "Syaoran! The elders are waiting for you with your fiancé! Let's go already!"

Meiling tugged on his hand, oblivious of the scene she'd just walked in onto.

"This isn't the time Meiling," Syaoran sighed tiredly – he knew his cousin had observation problems. "I've kind of got an issue on my hands."

"Huh? What's up Syaoran?" Her crimson eyes glanced around before finally noticing the situation. Her voice became decidedly cooler. "Oh, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded back at Meiling, half aware that she'd been addressed, "Meiling-san."

Meiling's eyes appraised the man that stood in front of Sakura, holding a protective stance. "And who might you be?"

His stormy eyes bored into hers. "Arata Hyuuga."

Meiling glanced at the closeness of Arata to Sakura, before looking over at Syaoran from the corner of her eye. So that was why he looked so tense. "Well if you'll excuse me and my cousin, we're due for a meeting."

She grabbed her cousins arm, dragging him along, all the while talking. "Anyway, as I was saying Syaoran, your fiancé is waiting for you, and she's really excited. I could hardly contain her, nor could the elders, so they sent me to get you! I don't know how you caught her eye though," Meiling looked back out of the corner of her eye to look at Sakura once more before carrying on, "she's so beautiful. And with her status and personality, I have no idea how she wasn't taken before you got her!"

Oh, Meiling definitely noticed the clenching of Sakura's fist, and tightening around her eyes. Perhaps her cousin's love life wasn't a lost case after all.

* * *

Sakura's mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that she'd just seen, _and_ spoken to Syaoran after all those years.

"_Damnit. Those words keep replying in my mind over and over. 'Stop acting as though you're the only one walking through hell.' What was happening to him? As if his pain could be worse than mine…ugh, stop thinking Sakura."_

She was sitting in the taxi, on her way home. She'd decided not to stay after all the drama, and Arata had agreed and given her his number before giving her a quick hug - with a blush. He'd quickly disappeared after that, as he walked stiffly back into the bar.

Paying for her fare with a quick thanks to the driver, she stepped out and walked quickly into her apartment before shutting the door with a loud bang. She threw down her keys onto the coffee table before slumping down into her seat with a dark sigh. Her head fell into her hands as she contemplated all that had just occurred.

Before remembering his words once again, but this time with more details: Syaoran getting married, to another that wasn't her. And to an apparently beautiful and rich girl.

She swore loudly, why did all the crap stuff happen to her?

Sakura knew sleep was a long way away. Damn.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **WEWT YAY :D I'm really happy that I updated, and I hope you guys are too haha. I hope this chapters interesting enough for ya'll, I really did try. It took me quite a few hours. Also, I'm looking for a beta, so PM me if you think you'd do well – or want to give it a shot. Thanks!

-i.n


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** Look at previous.

**Quick Note**; Please read my bottom authors note, and decide which you'd prefer!

* * *

The day was dreary and tiring for Sakura, as she cut up the cucumbers at a cumbersome pace, her mind on an entirely different subject to the cuisine she was currently preparing for. Her knife slid up and down, the constant tapping between the board and knife strangely loud in the bustling kitchen. A deep sigh jumped from her lips, unbidden. One of Sakura's friends, who knew her as Ying Fa, over heard her and couldn't help the frown of concern that graced her face. She rarely heard her friend sigh, and when she did, she got deeply worried. Seeing the pain etch its way over her friends face, she hurriedly rushed over before securing the knife her friend wielded clumsily to cut the vegetables, and sat her down.

"Ying Fa, what's bothering you?"

Sakura's eyes slid away from her friends, not meeting her eyes, "Nothing, Kaho, I'm perfectly fine."

Kaho saw the lie, and bobbed down to her friends' level, her deep brown eyes troubled, "Ying Fa, I can't help you unless you're honest with me."

The weight of her words hit Sakura like a tonne of bricks. She was lying to her friend about herself, who she was, her past, current life and even, her name. Lying even when her friend trusted and cared about her so much. Sakura had rarely ever hated herself as much as she did currently. "K-Kaho, I have to be honest with you," her voice quivered, barely above a whisper. "I'm not who you think I am." She took a deep, rattling breath, "I'm not really Ying Fa. My name is actually Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm a selfish coward who's running away from her past."

Kaho let the silence drag on for a few more seconds before finally saying, "I've known for a while that you were two people." She carried on, ignoring Sakura whose head jerked up at that. "I saw you with emerald eyes at the supermarket once, but I at first thought it wasn't you due to the eyes. But then I saw you with a purple haired girl who got you to smile." Kaho glanced at Sakura, "That smile shines out like a beam Sakura; I immediately knew it was you."

Sakura couldn't help a small smile as she heard that. "Sorry Kaho, I didn't mean to lie to you. It's just…I can't really handle being, well, me."

Kaho raised an eyebrow critically. "Well, I do really rather need you to explain that bit to me. I really don't understand why you cannot handle it; you're exceptionally beautiful, especially with your forest eyes." She hastily went on before she could offend her friend, "not that your cerulean eyes look bad. They just look, fake."

The girl with the blue contacts smiled ruefully, "I thought they were alright, I guess Tomoyo was right after all about them looking absolutely fake." She added the last part mainly to herself.

"So? Explain yourself Missy!"

That brought a slight smile to Sakura's face, erasing the crease between her eyes.

"Well you see, 5 years ago when I was 13, I was deeply in love." She noticed the look of disbelief on her friends face.

"T-That young?"

Sakura shrugged half-heartedly, "I couldn't help it. Anyhow, I was in love with an upper-classman, Syaoran Li." Before Kaho could interrupt, she carried on, "Yes, Syaoran, head of the Li Empire. We started dating when I was 10." Sakura's eyes were hazy as she recalled the past, "We were dating each other, and at that time I had no idea about him being an important person in society. I thought he was normal, just like me."

"He had just turned 16 upon my 13th birthday, when everything went wrong." Sakura took a deep breath, Kaho's arm sliding around her shoulder in comfort. "At the start of the year, everything was fine, perfect, even. Syaoran and I were deeply in love, and our parents were alright with it. I even eventually discovered about his status in the world, but he assured me that nothing would happen, so I ignored it and we worked it out."

"But then, on the first day he said he loved me, he was whisked away."

Kaho's eyes darkened as she listened on, Sakura's eyes blank.

"I received a note just before my thirteenth, from Syaoran. It said three words." Sakura's hands shook, and Kaho noticed that they were clenched in fists, sweaty. "It said _Good-bye Sakura_ with nothing else. No explanation or anything, just sayonara."

"I was deeply confused and hurt, rushing to his house the very next day, only to discover his room completely bare, and he himself gone. Not only did my boyfriend of 3 years vanish, but he vanished along with one of my closest friends who delivered the finishing blow for me, saying, _he's never coming back, Sakura_, with no regret in his eyes. That was Eriol Hiiragizawa, best friend of Syaoran, and close friend of mine."

"After that, I fell to pieces pretty fast, and it took me about three years to become the way I am now. I hide behind my 'Ying Fa' façade around those who I haven't known for years. Things happened pretty quickly these last 2 years, and I opened a restaurant as you know, leading up to our current time."

Kaho stared at Sakura slowly, "Not really, it doesn't add up...If you were fine these last 2 years, then what happened today? Why the sighs?"

Sakura flinched slightly, "I saw Syaoran at a club."

"Oh." Kaho was stunned into silence. She hadn't fully wrapped her mind around what had taken place in Sakura's life, her own simple life seemingly much better than her friends.

"I see, and what happened?"

Sakura was silent for a while, before finally replying, "He confronted me about another guy I was dancing with. We were half way through arguing when his cousin ran over," Sakura covered her eyes, a crystal tear leaking down the side, "announcing that his fiancé was waiting for him."

She tried, really, she did. But no matter how much she struggled, Kaho couldn't help it that her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits – and in Sakura's opinion, she looked slightly, ever so slightly, like medusa. Sakura blinked.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kaho curiously, she wanted to see how Sakura would handle herself.

"Nothing."

"You're going to mope around and do nothing, aren't you." guessed Kaho, quite accurately, if Sakura could say so herself.

"Of course not. I plan to mope _and cook_ at the same time." Sakura looked at Kaho with a 'duh' look on her face. Oh, if only Kaho would just agree.

"Yes, I'm so going to allow you to be an emotional kid—" Sakura's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You fucking wish. Like hell I'm going to allow that. Get your ass up, we're going shopping."

Sakura's face fell. Wait a second. Did Kaho just swear at her? The beautiful lady who should have been some fairy-tale out of a manga…swore? Woah there. Sakura was truly in shock, un able to move or pull away as Kaho held her in a tough grasp before dragging Sakura along.

"Hey –wait! Kaho!"

She was brutally ignored.

* * *

Sakura drummed her fingers along the bench fruitlessly. Damnit. No matter how many times she counted to a thousand, she couldn't get out of the situation. Her, in a really tight crimson dress that showed off her thighs, in a really small changing cubicle. She didn't understand why Dolce and Gabbana, even with their really high prices, had such small ones. Honestly.

Tapping her silver heels impatiently, she waited for Kaho to finish zipping her up and doing her hair.

"Are we done yet after this, Kaho?"

Without looking up, Kaho replied, "No."

"Awh, but Kaho..." Sakura resisted the urge to whine, she was far above that. Faaar above it. But that didn't stop her lip from protruding in a pout. "I'm bored Kaho!"

Shrugging casually, Kaho uttered a short, "Be bored and _silent_ then."

"But then I'll be even more bored…"

"Since when were you so childish Ying—I mean, Sakura?" Kaho shook her head in remorse, "and to think I used to regard you as such a responsible, _mature_, young lady."

Sakura snapped her jaw shut at that. Fine. If that was how Kaho wanted to play it, she'd show her she was twice as good at this game.

"Yeah, and I thought you were a _caring_ friend who _loved_ me and wanted me to _enjoy_ myself in the open air. _Not_ crammed in a changing room fit for a kid."

"Well you're behaving like one," murmured Kaho, her words slightly muffled behind the bobby pin that she had in her mouth.

"Uh huh, and you're rising to the bait, Kaho-_chan_ meaning you're just as kiddy as me." A smirk formed on Sakura's lips, only to be dashed away with Kaho's next words.

"I'm thankful you seem to think I'm excellent at talking at your level, Sakura-san, I did, after all train to talk with _kindergarteners._ You make me happy, knowing that my years of experience haven't left me yet."

Sakura glared at Kaho, unable to think of a better rebuttal. "Didn't they teach you never to belittle kids?"

"So you're admitting you're a kid then?"

Sakura shut up until they paid for everything.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Yes, I'm terribly sorry this is really short. I was going to make it longer, honest! It's just…I…I got caught up writing…something else? I'm sorry!

And I'm curious, would you guys rather:

Shorter chapters with faster updates

Longer chapters, slower updates

Care to tell me? I'll base my updates on whichever gets the most votes!

3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

The doorway tinkled, signalling the entrance of a customer, alerting the brunette who was currently bending down to pick up the pen she'd dropped. She wore a dark green sweater with pale tights, a black apron strung around her neck. She was forced to call out to them, as the pen rolled further under the tables.

"Sorry, I'll be right there in a second!"

Shuffling once more under the table, she glared at the pen which was deep in the corner, shining with such light that she thought for sure it was smirking at her. Reaching out one last time with a huff she smiled as her fingers touched it, before almost screaming in frustration as one of her fingers accidentally flicked it back even more, right out of reach.

Alright. Who the hell had cursed her?

Growling in frustration, she slammed her head into the floor beneath herself before realising that the customers from earlier were still probably standing behind her waiting to be seated. Mentally slapping herself, she tugged a few strands of her hair behind her ear, trying frantically in the few seconds she had before she popped up and greeted them, to tidy herself up. Hearing muffled laughter, she guessed she had better get right out from under the table in the booth that instance.

Hauling herself to her feet, she groaned at the amount of exertion it took just to get up, her face tinged with pink from the effort. Turning around to face the people behind her, she quickly yanked her shirt, which had ridden up a little, down. At the same time, she was trying to dust off her knees, which were currently a bit more than a tad, painful. With a smile plastered on her face, she was absolutely ready to ignore her bout of embarrassment.

"Good afternoon—"

Her voice trailed off as she noticed who the heck she had to serve.

A group of six people. Three couples. Two of the couples were married to each other. The last couple had no ring, yet were holding hands.

Also, the male in the non-married couple had dark, messy chocolate brown hair with tantalising amber eyes, which were currently locked on hers, holding a girl with platinum blonde hair's hand, a small grimace on his face. Yep. Her luck was certainly bad today, as it was none other than her ex-childhood friend, Syaoran Li.

She, was officially going to die. His face, though contorted by the look of disgust, was painfully beautiful, his hair as ruffled as ever, a few strands blowing across his face. He filled out his polo top easily, and unlike the time where they'd bumped into each other at the club where she hadn't been able to see him properly, now she could. She noticed everything about him, how he'd grown and was bordering on 6 foot, his body lean and fit. Although he was skinny, she could see his muscles, which were toned - if she could remember correctly, from soccer. Her eyes roamed him, cataloguing and updating her on everything she'd miss those last few years, her conclusion becoming – damn. He's hot.

Then her eyes travelled to his face. And found his eyes boring into hers, a look of impatience. What was he waiting for? Oh right, his seat. Aha.

"For seven, please."

Smiling tightly, she tried not to let it twitch as she quickly lead them to a table for seven, a bunch of menus in her hand, before she signalled to them it was their table.

"Would you like some tea, or any other beverage?"

A lady on her right, whom she knew was Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother, had known her when she was younger, often being as close to Sakura as her own mother had been. But now, they were strangers who occupied to opposite sides of the spectrum, one unknown to the other. Yelan smiled tiredly at Sakura, before shaking her head, "we'll just choose what we'd like to order ourselves first, thank-you miss-?"

She glanced questioningly at Sakura, who struggled to respond at first, to lie, or not to lie? She saw the lines of tiredness that had creased her old friends face, and decided quickly. "—Ying Fa. Just, Ying Fa."

She didn't want trouble, she knew her friend was going through stress too. After that, she all but ran from them, all the way to the kitchen where she saw Kaho, who was stacking some dishes methodically, before she ran up to her, her shoes slapping loudly against the tiled flooring, as she glomped Kaho in a tight hug, a searing feeling in her chest at the feeling of being able to run to someone when she was in need.

"Sakura?" the darker haired lady gently tugged on her shirt, her voice soft, "what's wrong?"

Sakura could almost feel the frown in her friends voice, though she knew her friend was only worried.

"Kaho, out there. I-It's.." Sakura trembled slightly, she couldn't face him, especially when he had a new woman in his life, one who obviously meant the world to him – whereas Sakura meant bullocks. "…Syaoran and his fiancé."

"Oh." Kaho was silent, and without Sakura's knowledge, was silently planning the demise of the young lad who currently sat choosing from the menu unsuspecting of the new, imminent danger in his life.

"No, wait, Kaho!"

Sakura had found that whilst she'd been hugging Kaho, her friend had grabbed a sharp, shiny fork and was somehow dragging Sakura – who was still hugging her tightly with her feet against the floor, the door which separated the kitchens from the eating area.

Boy, was that guy dead.

"Kahoooo!" her voice droned on, half screaming, "No, no no! You can't kill him!"

Wide eyes turned their way, the 'maniac duo' as they were soon dubbed, famous for their…funny jokes.

"Sakura. Get off."

Kaho's eyes shone with a light Sakura had never seen before, and the brunette suddenly found herself very, very afraid for her old friend. People said that just before you died, you'd see your whole life flash before your eyes. So frankly, it rather freaked out Sakura to realise she was seeing Syaoran's life flashing before her eyes.

There was a short tap on the table from a knife, muffled softly by the tablecloth, yet Sakura and Kaho heard it clearly.

"Sakura?" Inquired a soft voice from the table in front of them, where Yelan sat. "I thought you said you're name was Ying Fa?" Her eyes narrowed, as she stared at the tanned girl before her, who'd suddenly turned decidedly pale.

Sakura could feel every nerve ending die, as she stared wordlessly at the lady before her silently, unknowing of how to respond without telling a blatant lie. Luckily for her, Kaho saw her hesitation and stepped in.

"Her name is Ying Fa, but I call her Sakura as I saw her staring at some Sakura blossoms on the first day I met her. The nickname kind've stuck after all these years."

"Hmm," contemplated Yelan silently, studying the girl in front of her. A glimmer made its way into her eyes – faint, yet very much there. "I see, if that's it, then may we order?"

"H-Hai! Fumbling clumsily to grab out her pen, she closed her eyes, groaning in frustration as she realised it was still under the table that they currently sat at. Outwardly, Sakura Kinomoto remained calm and serene. Inwardly, Sakura Kinomoto was dying, and at a very rapid rate too.

"Uhm s-sorry," she mentally berated herself for mumbling, "but could I please get my pen from under your table?"

Yelan merely raised an eyebrow, before saying, "Syaoran, go get it."

Sakura's eyes widened, her contacts very close to dropping out. "K-Kaho," she whispered softly, noticing her friend gripping the back of her shirt tightly, "I'll be alright, don't worry. All I'm doing is taking their order, serving them, and never seeing them again, okay?"

Kaho nodded mutely after assessing Sakura's far. "If you need me, just give me a call then."

"Miss Ying Fa?" she turned around quietly, only to face Syaoran who held her pen in his palm. Damnit. She swore softly under her breath. To get the pen, she'd have to touch his palm. If she touched his palm, she'd melt. This day was really turning out to be just the cherry on the cake.

With trembling hands, she slowly reached out, and picked it up daintily from his palm, shivering at the close proximity. Her shiver, did not go unnoticed by three sets of eyes. One, lady Yelan. Two, the eighteen year old who was currently approaching the table as the last guest, and three, Syaoran Li.

He himself had felt a tingle as she'd touched him. A spark of familiarity, so to speak. Now looking at the blue eyed girl that stood before their table, he knew that it wasn't just a pass-by feeling which he'd at first rated it as when he'd seen her with Eriol. Now, he knew he actually _knew, _knew her.

And now, he was curious. How bloody wonderful for Sakura.

"T-Thanks, so erm, what would you guys like to order?"

Her hand quivered as she held her pen over the paper, ready to jot down their orders. She absentmindedly started doodling as the group started searching for their choice on the menu again. Somehow, she'd started out drawing a smiling stickfigure – she called him Bob. Somehow, it _also _turned into Bob falling off a cliff and down a ravine. _Sweet._

Yelan tapped Sakura lightly on the shoulder, "I'd like number thirty-three, the pho."

As Sakura asked the people in a circle from the left to her right, she came to a realisation that she'd started on Yelan and gone clockwise, saving the worst for last.

His amber eyes scrutinised her, locking her in his gaze as he continued to stare at her, unfazed by the tightening grip in his hand – his fiancé, most obviously.

"I would like…" he watched her reaction, noticing how she almost dropped her pen, and the way she bit her upper lip. He felt a twinge of nostalgia as she did so, but wasn't quite sure where it came from. Where had he seen her before? And those eyes, so _fake_. He wondered what her real eye colour was. Was it a normal colour like brown? Or something unusual, like onyx or emerald? "The Sakura special."

And then she promptly dropped her pen.

Sakura special? Why, on earth, would he have ordered that. Her azure eyes wide, she clumsily bent down to pick up her pen, before muttering a swift, "I'll be going now," and stepping away as quickly as possible.

Yelan couldn't resist the small smirk that tugged on her lips, pulling it upwards. Oh. So it was who she thought after all. And seeing the shocked, open look on her sons face – he knew too.

Then she smiled. Something she hadn't truly done in a while.

"Aunty! I'm here!" Meiling's bubbly voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hello Meiling, you're a little late."

Meiling smiled cutely. "But better late than never!"

Yelan shot back just as fast, "Yes, but never late is better."

The black haired girl shrugged, a smile on her face. "Seeing as you guys have ordered, I'll just go catch the waitress and tell her my order now."

She bounced away, not missing the look on her cousins face; the look of incredulous, insane amazement at not having noticed the love – yes, Meiling knew, even though he himself didn't- of his life, standing before him.

A twinkle entered her eye. Time to talk to Sakura-chan.

Yelan who watched her niece skip off, couldn't help but utter a short prayer for Sakura, in hopes that she'd live through the torture known as Meiling Li.

* * *

I am so, so sorry at this late, slow and un-beta'd chapter. I hope you all forgive me

xx

-i.n


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Smiling brightly as she handed the elderly couple their menus, Sakura turned around, her bob of hair flicking into the girl that stood behind her on accident.

"Ah, Meiling-san, nice to meet you again."

Sakura replied in in a monotone, and Meiling grinned slightly at the fact that Sakura was still the same as last time, in the aspect that she couldn't hide how she felt and was able to be read like an open book. Just perfect for her next scheme.

"Sakuraaa-chan!" Half-wailed Meiling, "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever, except for that few seconds at the club, but that doesn't count!"

She smiled brightly, receiving a tight grin back from Sakura.

"Yeah. We did kind of drop out after you left without saying good-bye."

There was a second of silence as Meiling was at a loss of what to say, she'd hadn't really thought about that bit.

"Uhm yeah, about that…"

Sakura shook her head, and Meiling was shocked to see the slight sheen of tears in her friends eyes.

"I don't want to hear it, Meiling." She turned her back on the dark haired teen, picking up some utensils, "so if you don't mind me, I'll be getting back to work."

Slightly hurt, Meiling was wordless, watching silently as her old friend walked away from her, unable to conjure up a sentence, or anything that would condone her mistake. She knew she should've said something before she left, but Eriol had pressured her, telling her that it'd be easier if she just left, rather than letting Sakura experience heartache.

Now she knew her mistake, and how much it was now costing her. She'd messed up.

"Wait, Sakura, I'm sorry!"

But she didn't think the girl heard her, her footsteps echoing as she kept walking.

* * *

"Sakura Kinomoto! Stop moping around and go serve these dishes!"

So much for pity from Kaho.

Sighing as she got to her feet, Sakura checked herself in the mirror before washing her hands, squeezing some soap out of the automatic soap dispenser and risining it off, before grabbing a paper towel. Slowly wiping her hands to keep the impending disaster away, Sakura took her sweet time drying her hands and throwing the paper in the bin, before making her way to where Kaho currently stood, tapping her shoes.

"Sakura, I empathise at how you feel, truly, I do. But I do _not_ want you losing your job over some ass, so go give them their dishes."

Handing a tray stacked with some food on it, Kaho lead the way, before veering off from Sakura as another couple entered the diner. She motioned Sakura on, and the brunette did so, reaching the table that seated her darkest nightmares. Meiling sat there, her head in one hand, typing away on her phone, texting someone. Her eyes were slightly red, and Sakura felt a tinge of remorse, before she shoved that feeling away, and tearing her eyes away from her friend. Azure blue eyes drifted around the table to where Yelan sat, a look which set alarm bells off in Sakura's head. The smile was calculating, as though she were thinking up some scheme.

Setting the tray down on the table next to theirs, she proceeded to hand out the dishes. Pho to Yelan, sushi to the couple on the left of Yelan, udon to Yelan's second husband followed by a salad to the blondie.

Biting her tongue to keep from sighing aloud, she handed Syaoran his dish, not looking at him, before rubbing her forehead. She'd known a little earlier before that Meiling hadn't ordered anything, and had taken the liberty of ordering her something. Placing the dish in front of the teens face, crimson eyes flashed up to her face, taking in the slight crease of a smile on Sakura's face. A grin broke out over Meiling's face, and she couldn't stop herself as she leapt out of her seat, hugging Sakura tightly.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan," she murmured softly into her friend's hair, the sweet scent of strawberries fanning around them. "I swear, if I could re-do time, I would."

Sakura rubbed her friends back softly. "It's 'kay Meiling. I get that everyone valued Eriol's words over my feelings then, it's fine."

Meiling tensed as she heard this, her crimson eyes tight. "Sakura, about that, Eriol didn't –"

"Meiling? Why _are_ you hugging the waitress?" Syaoran's voice cut through their reunion, his own facial expression bland. It was devoid of emotion, but Sakura could slightly see his tightened fist beneath his other arm.

Meiling's eyes twinkled at him, as she twisted to face him. "Oh, it's just cause she's so beautiful." She turned back to Sakura, "So you must introduce me to that hot guy I saw at the club with you last week." She winked cutely at Sakura. "I am assuming you still contact with him, ne?"

Sakura blushed daintily, a pink hue dusting her cheeks. She looked away from the burning gaze off Yelan, "Y-Yes." In fact, he'd just called her before she'd left for work, asking if she'd needed a lift. She'd turned him down for that, though, since she had already hopped into Kaho's car. Ever since the club, they'd exchanged phone calls daily, with him texting her at least once a day, and as well as that, they'd met up occasionally for coffee.

Holding her tray up protectively around her body, Sakura began to back away from the table, a tentative smile addressed to Meiling and Yelan, "I'll see you guys around? I better get back to work." Turning on her heel as they smiled and nodded back at her, Sakura went to wipe down some tables and collect the dirty dishes.

* * *

"Yelan?" began her second husband.

"Yes, dear?" replied the ebony haired lady, a knowing smile on her face. "Is anything the matter?"

"Honey, you've got that look in your eyes. What are you planning _this _time? Although—"

Yelan merely grinned. "I have absolutely no –"

"—even though I ask, you'll lie, so never mind." Finished off her husband.

Yelan merely squeezed his hand cheerfully, her grin still intact. "You know me too well, Fugaku."

Fugaku simply snorted in reply before resuming eating, his gaze lingering on his son. He was very close to Syaoran, and frankly, if it wasn't for the elders, Fugaku would have allowed his son to live any life that he'd pleased, not forced him into a marriage with some bimbo that just loved his looks, wealth and status.

But he had no power over them. Against them, it was like an ant versing a human. Not pretty, and things would quite possibly get violent if he fought against them. Rubbing his forehead tiredly, Fugaku took a sip from his tea, before gazing at his wife. She was definitely planning something, a wicked smirk on her face; a smirk that he oh-so-often used to see on Syaoran's when the boy was smaller and much more mischievous. It was always a little after he saw that scheming look on his sons face would he then hear a resounding scream that seemed to echo off the walls in their house. Quite often, he'd see the victim of the prank running from the room, red faced, blotchy eyed and holding their stomach in one hand, the other over their mouth. Mm, he'd had to hire a new maid almost once every single day.

"Syaoran," his wife's voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you alright? You look dreadfully pale over there."

Syaoran glanced at Yelan, a bleak look on his face that quickly hardened into a mask. "I'm quite fine, Ma."

"Oh, but Syaoran dear," carried on Yelan, a delighted smile on her face, "you look like death has come knocking. Perhaps you'd better have some water," without waiting for her sons reply, she held her hand up, beckoning Sakura over.

Sakura, noticing the hand, couldn't help the slightest grimace that crossed her face before she went over, covering up the look with a quick smile. "Yes, Li-san? May I get you anything?"

"Oh, I'm fine Ying Fa-san, it's my son here I'm worried about. He's rather thirsty, right Syaoran? Tell the nice lady what you would like to drink."

Syaoran glared at his mother before turning towards Sakura, a look in his eye that Sakura couldn't decipher. His mouth was tight, and looked as though it were killing him to just open it. "Water."

Sakura's eye twitched from his flippant answer, and unbeknownst to her, he was kicked from beneath the table by Meiling in the shin.

"Please." He sounded like he was dying, his voice half snarled.

Sakura nodded once before walking off, bluntly showing her annoyance. She arrived back a minute later, glass of water in hand. She clunked it down in front of him and sent him a glare – which didn't go unnoticed by the occupants of the table, before walking off.

"Well," began the blonde holding Syaoran's hand, "wasn't she horrid." She glanced around the table, only noticing her mums quick nod. "Honestly, did you see her eyes? So ugly, and don't let me start on her _hair_, gosh, it looked like a freaking birds nest. With her face, I'd be so surprised if she had a boyfriend or –"

"Shut up!" Meiling's chair was knocked back as she stood up, her eyes flaming. "Don't bloody –"

"Meiling."

Meiling glanced at Yelan, her eyes still dancing with fury. "Yelan-san," her voice was low and vehement with anger. "Don't stop me; I can see how much you wanted to shut her plastic mouth, too."

Yelan smiled coldly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She then turned her attention on the three sitting with them that weren't her family. "You have insulted a very close friend of mine. I look to her as my own daughter, and quite frankly, I have no idea where you're pulling this utter nonsense from, Hana." Her voice turned frosty. "We're to be family in a couple of months' time, and I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your pretty little lips sealed when it came to insulting those I call family. Okay?" Yelan then smiled, a definite contrast to the iciness from earlier. The threat, though in the form of an 'okay', spoke millions to Hana, who immediately blushed, and sat further back into her chair – where she'd almost been out of it once Meiling had started yelling at her.

How Hana enjoyed a good bitch fight. But, from the look on her soon-to-be mother in-law's face, she'd better not push it.

"Okay?"

Hana glanced up, realising she hadn't answered. "Y-Yes. I've got it." She reached out for her tea, only to realise her hand was shaking. Clenching it into a fist, she didn't hide it quickly enough for Syaoran, who saw it clearly. He allowed himself a small smirk which he covered up, a small sense of pride for his mum welling up. He'd been so close to blowing it too; it would not have gone well, yelling at his own fiancée.

Hana's mum sat in quiet shock, revelling in her own need for revenge as she saw the dumbfounded look on her princess' face. She could feel the venom on her tongue just waiting to be ploughed into someone else. Her, Miranda Sake, would not stand for it.

She stood up from her seat, innocently excusing herself to the bathroom. At first, Miranda seemed to head that way, until she veered off at the last second, towards where she had just seen the brunette waitress head too – a corner where all the linen were stacked.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yees, I finally updated again! I have no honest idea if I'll be able to update quickly, as my exams are coming up in 2 weeks, but I'll try! Please reeevieew :) I won't bite. Promise.

And i'll be responding to all my reviews from where i left off next chapter, hopefully (:


	8. Important

Hey guys, it's me.

Well, about those new chapters you haven't been getting? I don't really see them coming anytime soon. I truly apologise to those who read this story and enjoy it; but this story is now on hiatus. Only time will tell if this is permanent or not. It's not just this story I am going to halt. It is all of them.

Again, sorry.

I will not be accessing this account for quite a while, as I have moved schools; one which is located rather far from where I reside. I hope you guys understand, as at this moment I just don't think I can cope with updating my FF's while attempting other stuff in my life. I might attempt to start writing again during the half year mark, but I won't promise.

I'm happy to have written this story, and I really love all the reviews I have been getting. This isn't the last of me though, that I can promise. I'll be back one day with new plots, new characters, and hopefully, new chapters. But for now, goodbye.

_-insomniac reality _

_24.04.11_


End file.
